


Are You Happy Now?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a troll, I Don't Even Know, Short, Texting, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't even know. I was searching through older fic drafts and this was the shortest so I figured why not?I was probably half asleep when I wrote this tbh.





	

Thomasshole: ALEXANDER HAMILTON

Alexanger: yea

Thomasshole: CHANGE IT

Alexanger: change what

Thomasshole: MY NAME

Thomasshole: IN CONTACTS. YOU PUT THOMASSHOLE

Alexanger: ik. clever, right?

Thomasshole: NO

Thomasshole: NOT CLEVER

Thomasshole: CHANGE IT 

Thomasshole: NOW HAMILTON

Alexanger: okay okay sheesh

Thomasshole: GOOD

 

Alexanger: yo tj you there

Jeffersonofabitch: ugh what

Alexanger: hi

Jeffersonofabitch: what do you want

Alexanger: I did as you requested

Jeffersonofabitch: ???

Alexanger: I changed ur contact name :)))

Jeffersonofabitch: oh good. So I'm not "Thomasshole" anymore?

Alexanger: nope :D

Jeffersonofabitch: good

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even


End file.
